


Easier Said Than Done

by Ltwillbush



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Injury, Lesbian Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltwillbush/pseuds/Ltwillbush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fiyero admits his biggest secret to someone unexpected, and learns a secret in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier Said Than Done

Fiyero sagged against the wall in the quiet nook of the library – along from the lifts, opposite the toilets. He’d stupidly decided to take the stairs instead of the lift and by the time he reached the fourth floor, he could hardly breathe. As he pushed open the heavy fire door, he’d felt a sharp pain in his side, hence the sagging against the wall, and if that wasn’t bad enough, he’d also started to cough, which just made the pain worse.

It wasn’t that he was unused to his chest feeling tight – he’d suffered with anxiety since the age of sixteen, after all, and that alone could be enough to make his breath catch painfully and force him into a coughing fit, but this was different – and entirely his fault. The brunet knew that binding with bandages was a dangerous practice, but he had no other option and, as such, wound the cotton strips around his chest on a daily basis. Just the night before, he’d noticed mottled black-blue bruising on his sides, and had bitten his lip at the knowledge that there was nothing he could do but bear it, if he wanted his life to be bearable at all.

He dropped his head for another round of coughs, before jumping, startled, as a hand touched his shoulder. “I’m-”

“Fiyero?”

The young man looked up to find Elphaba stood in front of him, bag slung over her shoulder and a basket of books by her feet. He swallowed another cough, straightening up slightly – he was taller than her, just barely, that way. “I’m fine, it’s just a cough.”

“You sounded like you were going to cough up a lung.” Elphaba corrected with a frown, hand still on his shoulder. “Perhaps you should go home and rest?”

“I don’t need to go home, it’s just a cough.” Fiyero shook his head. “I never thought you’d be trying to get me out of the library.”

“Your coughing is disturbing the whole floor.” She replied sarcastically. “At least come and sit down, I booked a study room and I’ll get you something to drink.”

The young man hesitated, before nodding – she could be as stubborn as he was. “Fine.”

He stood up straight and instantly regretted it as his vision blacked around the edges and the room swum alarmingly. “Maybe I’ll just stay here-”

“Jesus, ‘Yero- there’s no way that’s just a cough.” Elphaba guided him to sit on the floor, a frown marring her delicate features. “Have you hit your head? Broken a rib?”

“I don’t think so.” Though that would explain the pain in his side… maybe he’d wrapped the bandages too tight or something. “Maybe I will head home.”

“I’ll walk you.”

“I’m fine, and you have your books!” he protested, and Elphaba shook her head.

“You look like you might pass out any second, and, knowing you, you’d end up falling in a pond or something. I got the books I came for, so I can study just as well in my room.”

“…fine.” He stood up, slowly, and allowed the green girl to loop her arm through his – though he hated to admit it, he probably needed the support.

“And we’re taking the lift, no arguing.”

“But-”

“Don’t make me curse you.”

“…lift it is.”

*

By the time they made it to the building in which they both lived, Fiyero wasn’t sure how he was still standing – he could hardly breathe and the world seemed to be tilted slightly away from him, which was making him feel distinctly nauseous. Elphaba took one look at his face and, instead of sending him into his own room, dragged him into hers, gently pushing him into the arm chair. “Sit.”

“But-”

“I’ll make you some tea, might help with the cough. Now.” She turned to face him, eyes serious. “We both know it’s not just a cough, so are you going to tell me what’s really going on?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Fiyero.”

He swallowed, playing with the hem of his shirt. “It- it’s nothing. Honest.”

“So why do you keep wincing?”

“…oh.” He hadn’t even realized he was wincing; she was more observant than he thought. “Um…”

“Come on, you know I can keep a secret. Not like I have any friends to tell, anyway.” Elphaba pointed out mildly, sitting on the end of the bed and continuing to give him a fierce glare. He shifted slightly, uneasy.

“I’d really rather not say.” He mumbled, and she raised her eyebrows.

“I can pretty much guarantee it’s not as bad as being green.”

“That’s what you think.” He looked away, sighing then wincing as the bandages wouldn’t allow him to breathe in again, at least not as deeply as he wanted to. “It’s just some bruises.”

“Can I see? I have some arnica, it helps a lot.” She stood to fetch the cream, missing how Fiyero paled. 

“It’s really not necessary!”

“So you’d rather be in pain?” She asked pointedly, and he bit his lip again, before licking over the sore spot.

“I…” he closed his eyes, fighting the urge to run away. “…I’m transgendered.”

“Okay.” Elphaba seemed relieved, rather than – as he’d expected – freaked out, and she moved to the wardrobe, taking out a navy hoodie. “I’m guessing you’re using bandages?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Pardon?”

“How long have you been binding?”

“Today, or… over all?”

“Both.” She eyed him, hoodie in hand, and he squirmed again.

“Um, since about seven am, and um… five years, give or take.”

Elphaba sighed, shaking her head. “You’re an idiot. Go change.”

“But-”

“You have two options here. You can change, and I’ll check your ribs, or you can refuse and I drag you to the hospital.”

“…I’ll go get changed.”

“Wise decision. I’ll make that tea while you do, careful when you pull your shirt off, it’s probably going to hurt.”

“You’re not my Mum!” He managed a grin, and she smiled back, shaking her head. 

“No, but I am your friend.”

*

Fiyero hesitantly left the little bathroom, folding his arms across his chest self-consciously, and curled back into the armchair. The bruising was a lot worse and moving hurt, a lot, and he hated the thought that he’d have to avoid binding until it got better.

Elphaba handed him a cup of tea, ruffling his hair with an amused expression. “Drink that, and we’ll see what I can do about the bruising. If you have broken something, though, it’s gonna take time to heal.”

“I know…”

“And you really shouldn’t bind with bandages.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” he protested, looking up at her with his eyes showing how hurt he felt. “I can’t – I can’t just not bind, I feel so awful…”

“You should use a proper binder, they’re a bit less dangerous.” Elphaba replied as though it was obvious.

“I can’t just order one, though…”

“Then I’ll make you one.”

“…make? Like, sew?” he wrinkled his nose, and Elphaba laughed.

“No, you goof, I’m a witch! I can transfigure one for you, maybe avoid you doing more damage. Though you shouldn’t wear it for more than eight hours at a time.”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Behave, or I’ll make it pink.”

The brunet spat out his mouthful of tea with a snort. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would. Barbie pink, with kittens and bunnies and puppies and all that shit frolicking around with rainbows and hearts and crap and- oi, breathe!”

Fiyero had started to laugh as she spoke, and as a result, he was bent double, coughing and wincing in pain. “Easier said than done.”

“Here, sit up, try to take deep breaths.” Elphaba guided him back against the seatback, frowning. “Galinda would kill me if you died in our room. So don’t.”

“I’ll try.” He managed a smile for her, taking another sip of tea. “Laughing hurts, though, remind me not to do it.”

“Good plan. Now, come sit over here so I can check how much damage you’ve done.” Elphaba patted the bed, smiling sympathetically when Fiyero looked away, unhappy.

“Do I have to?”

“Well, it’s here or the hospital.”

“Fine…” he got up and padded over, sitting down with a slight wince. Elphaba squeezed his hand lightly, setting the pot of arnica cream nearby for easy access.

“Okay, lift your shirt up and I can check your ribs?”

Fiyero made a face, but did as she asked, arm still covering his chest. Elphaba was quick and efficient, softly apologising whenever she made him wince, before applying the cream to the bruises. “Pretty sure you’ve broken two ribs on the right hand side. I’d avoid binding as much as you can, though I know that’s not exactly ideal…”

He sighed and pulled the hoodie back down, sitting up carefully. “I can’t make any promises, but since it’s Easter, I’ll try to avoid it if I can.”

“Good.” She smiled, sitting beside him with her legs crossed. “Just avoid it whenever you can, and that’ll help a lot, I promise.”

“Mmhmm. Okay.” He blinked slowly, then yawned, settling against the pillows. “M’just gonna take a little nap…”

*

Around two hours later, Fiyero woke up to find that he’d curled himself around a teddy bear and drooled on the pillow. Rapidly turning red, he sat up and looked around, spotting Elphaba at the desk. “…did you drug me?”

“Only a little bit, you needed the sleep. I fixed your ribs while you were asleep, though.”

“…thanks, I think.” He blinked a few times and set the teddy bear aside, careful to prop it upright. “So, I can bind?”

“Well, preferably not. Which reminds me.” She grabbed a potted plant from the nightstand and stared at it for a minute. With a soft ‘poof’ and a flash, the plant vanished and was replaced by what Fiyero quickly identified as a proper binder.

“…huh.”

“Try not to use it for a few days, though, give yourself a rest.” Elphie handed it over, touching his shoulder gently. “Does… does Galinda know?”

Fiyero shook his head, folding the binder neatly and tucking it into his satchel. “No, you’re the first person outside of my family that I’ve told.”

“Do you want her to know?”

He opened his mouth to say no, but something made him pause – perhaps Galinda should know, if only because she insisted on flirting with him all the time. “I…”

“She won’t tease, I promised. And if she does, I’ll turn her into a goat.”

He managed to smile at that. “An ugly goat?”

“Well, considering how pretty she is, I don’t know, but I’d say probably a pretty goat.”

Fiyero smirked. “Ahh, so you do think she’s attractive.”

Elphaba’s cheeks heated, flushing a darker green. “I never said that!”

“You said she was pretty.” He teased. Elphaba rolled her eyes, amused.

“Yeah, but…”

“So you don’t find her attractive?”

“Well… I wouldn’t say that.” Elphaba’s mouth curved. “I’ll tell if you do.”

“Elphaba, you can’t trick me into coming out.” Fiyero folded his arms again, eyes dark. “I know I should tell her, but it’s so scary – this isn’t just a case of possibly being turned down, I’ve had… people I thought were my friends who threatened to kill me.”

“Galinda would never do that.” Elphaba murmured, biting her lip. “I promise, I’ll be right here at your side.”

“I know, but it’s just so frightening.” Fiyero smiled weakly, rubbing his side absently – though the ribs were no longer broken, he was still in some pain, which wasn’t the most fun. “But… I could use a movie night – if you say a girl’s night, I’ll hit you – and that’s only gonna happen if I tell.” He drew a deep breath, and nodded. “I’ll tell her.”

“You’re sure? You don’t have to, I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want to do…” Elphaba told him quickly, and Fiyero shook his head.

“I’ve wanted to tell for a while now, it’s horrible having to keep everything secret, especially – well, I’m sure you know when it’s worst. I’ll tell her.”

“Tell me what?”

*

Fiyero froze, looking at Galinda with wide eyes. “I, um.”

“What’re you doing here, ‘Yero?” She crossed the room to sit next to him, and he automatically shuffled back a little bit, nervous. “You look awful.”

“Gee, thanks.” He grumbled, before giving her a half smile. “The- the thing is, I have something to tell you.”

“YOU HAVE A DATE?”

“…no.”

“You got a cat!”

“…what? No!” Fiyero couldn’t help but laugh, which caused him to wince. “No, I… I’m transgendered, Galinda.”

The blond blinked, and patted his hand gently. “You mean, you identify as a girl?”

“No!” he shook his head, laughing again. “No, I- I’m a boy. But um, I was identified as female when I was born. Elphie’s been telling me off for hurting my ribs.”

Galinda paused, glancing to her roommate. “How bad are they?”

“Just sore, I fixed the breaks.” Elphaba replied, before realizing what Galinda was about to do. “Wait-”

Galinda tackled Fiyero onto the bed in a tight hug, causing the Vinkus to snort with laughter, before groaning. “Oww, you’re heavy. And kind of hurting-”

She quickly sat up, biting her lip. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“It’s alright.” Fiyero sat up carefully, and leaned back against the headboard. “I was saying to Elphaba, I feel like a movie night?”

Galinda beamed, clapping her hands. “Perfect! I just got Phantom of the Opera on DVD!”

Elphaba groaned, and Fiyero pouted at her. “You’re not allowed to complain, I’m injured.”

“Ish.”

“Still counts! But first, you had something to say.” He stared at her pointedly, and Elphaba nodded, slowly walking over.

“Galinda? I… I think you’re very pretty.”

“Thank you!” Galinda smiled at her, clearly not getting it, so Fiyero leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“She’s trying to ask you out!”

“Oh my gosh – Elphie! Really?”

“Really.”

Galinda blushed, standing up to hug her roommate. “Dinner, tomorrow? Since we’re Fiyero-sitting tonight?”

Elphaba beamed, nodding. “That sounds perfect!” she replied, though Fiyero kind of ruined it by pretending to sulk. “I’ll get a table at Ask?”

“I love Italian!” Galinda dimpled at her, and Fiyero began to regret inviting himself to stay for a while – they were a little bit too cute. He smiled, though, and settled back against the headboard as the girls curled up on the other bed, so they could all see the TV on the wall. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe, and accepted, and it was with a broad smile and a light heart that he picked up the bear from by Elphaba’s pillow to cuddle with while watching the movie. Sure, people might judge him for it, but the hugging helped distract him from the ache in his ribs, and that was a good enough excuse for him.

“You can keep him, if you like.” Elphaba murmured with a smile, and he blushed.

“I was just-”

“He gives a good hug.” She grinned. “And I have Galinda for that now.”

Fiyero took it back. They were a LOT too cute.


End file.
